<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love (sick) by galaxyksj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799189">love (sick)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj'>galaxyksj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kitten joong ☆°•~ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, Sickfic, caregiver seonghwa, lots of comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongjoong wakes up sick~ luckily his hwa is here to take care of him and shower him in kisses and cuddles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kitten joong ☆°•~ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love (sick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i combined two requests (from @fallminpark + @ceereads) hopefully this is what you guys asked for!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hongjoongie, my sweet baby it's time to wake up" seonghwa gently shook the kittens shoulders awake earning a grumbled whine. slowly but surely hongjoong cracked his eyes open, whimpering from the bright light shining through the curtains.</p><p>hongjoong looked absolutely miserable his eyes a little puffy, his nose a soft shade of pink along with his cheeks. "h-hwa no fee' goo'" </p><p>his statement is confirmed by a following sneezing fit- his collar jingling with each head shake. "oh my little kitten, are you feeling sick?" he earns a nod in response holding his arms out in a desperate attempt.</p><p>seonghwa pushes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead- feeling that he's warm. "d'awh my bubba" he pushes the heavy comforter off the kitten's body gladly scooping him in his arms. "come with me, let's go eat some breakfast."</p><p><br/>
hongjoong was placed in the kitchen chair, handed his trusty blanket. seonghwa feeds him a small breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs- ripping it into small pieces as hongjoong is still learning not to take big bites and shove everything in his mouth at once- while seonghwa has the same meal.</p><p><br/>
once the pair is doing eating breakfast, seonghwa carries hongjoong into the bathroom and places him on top of the counter. he feels his heart break as hongjoong sniffles; whines in defeat when he starts crying about his nose hurting.</p><p>"no'e hur' hwa...owie" he whimpers as he rubs his nose harshly. seonghwa gently places his hands on top of the kittens, maneuvering it down to his lap. "little one, don't rub your nose it's going to hurt even more" for extra comfort, he places the softest kiss to the tip of his nose.</p><p>"alright, baby, if you want to feel better you have to take some medicine." he holds up a small red bottle and spoon to show the kitten; hongjoong staring in awe at the bottle.</p><p>he watches as seonghwa opens the bottle and pours it into the spoon holding it near his mouth "alright, baby, open up. it even tastes like cherry!"</p><p>seeing the older look excited about the flavor made hongjoong curious as opened his mouth- his cheeks hollowed as he whimpers in disgust "you gotta swallow it baby it wont taste as good if you keep it in your mouth"</p><p>the kitten (miserably) swallows earning him a kiss to his warm forehead "my good baby, you're very brave"</p><p>seonghwa goes to put the bottle out of the little one's reach, carrying hongjoong onto the couch. the younger clutching his blanket while chewing on his favorite fishy squeaky toy absentmindedly staring at the television.</p><p>before he can tuck the kitten with blankets, he sees hongjoong already out cold, his squeaky toy halfway in his mouth the pillows sitting near his head instead of it being on top of it.</p><p>seonghws makes sure the kitten is tucked in warmly into the blanket before leaving to start on making the kitten some soup in the kitchen.</p><p>-</p><p>just as he pours the last of the soup into a bowl, seonghwa can hear the kitten slowly start to wake up. his infamous mewls echoing into the kitchen, making the older walk into the living room.</p><p>"oh my little kitten..." seonghwa coos as he sees hongjoong teary eyed and cheek flushed, watery eyes trying to regain their focus on the older. all hongjoong could focus on, however, was his stuffy nose and the pounding dull throbbing in his head.</p><p>and poor seonghwa could only watch as the younger holds his arms out, whimpers turning into mewls then turning into full on sobs. </p><p>"-wa..." the kitten tried his best to form a sentence but failed, the pain from his head and nose overtaking his body not even being able to speak properly.</p><p>the older placed the bowl on the coffee table before going to cradle the baby in his arms, rocking him gently as more tears slide down his face. "my sweet little baby kitten, I know you don't feel well, but I made you some yummy soup. do you want hwa to feed you?"</p><p>he did his best to nod his head, whining when even the slightest movement made his head pound in ache further. little by little the soup gets devoured by the kitten (even requesting a second bowl) before having to consume more of that icky red medicine again- this time succeeding in swallowing it in one go.</p><p>as of now, the younger is wrapped in multiple blankets (resembling a cocoon) in seonghwa's arms; both hands clutched as he's busy munching on his squeaky toy.</p><p>the kitten does his best to keep his eyes open, head lolled to the side of seonghwa's chest; occasionally jolting out of his sleepy gaze. this makes hongjoong feel even more agitated- he just wants to sleep. why isn't his body letting him?</p><p>he let's out a garbled mewl, turning to hide his face in seonghwa's chest. the older coos at said kitten "hongjoongie my sweet little baby, it's gonna be okay. close your eyes and rest your body, hwa is gonna be here for you the whole time" </p><p>a gentle kiss is placed to hongjoong's throbbing head, making the kitten push his face further into seonghwa's chest; breathing in his scent to lull him to an ease; hongjoong loves the way seonghwa smells- his cologne mixed with freshly washed sheets; but what he loves the most is seonghwa smells like <em>home</em>. </p><p>like a nice warm blanket on a rainy day. like freshly baked cookies coming right of the oven. like a warm hug after a long day.</p><p>and that's something hongjoong will never get tired of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>